In its general aspect the present invention relates to a method for the production on an industrial scale of formaldehyde.
Specifically, the invention relates a method of the above-mentioned kind for formaldehyde production through catalytic oxidation of methanol.
More in particular, such method for the production of formaldehyde through catalytic oxidation of methanol comprises two steps.
The first step concerns the feeding to a first oxidation catalytic bed of a gas flow comprising methanol and oxygen at a predetermined feeding flow rate.
Following said oxidation, a flow of gaseous reaction products is obtained at the outlet of the first catalytic bed also comprising unreacted methanol.
The second step concerns the feeding of the flow of gaseous products to a second oxidation catalytic bed.